His Legacy
by Bloodyravenheart13
Summary: Half Moon is left in the mountains after Jay's Wing had to leave. Her sorrow follows her every paw step. But when her kits are born, will they help her heal or break her heart?
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, wrote another JayXMoon fic, I hope all you readers and reviewers enjoy it! I do not own warriors.**

I feel them stirring inside me, little lives waiting to be brought into the world. I'm due to start kitting at claw moon, which mean they could come anytime. His sister Dove's Wing keeps me company in the kitting den. She is the only one in our tribe that misses him as much as I do. Every other cat calls him a traitor, and hates him for abandoning us again, if only I knew then that I was having his kits…. Maybe he would have stayed; maybe his destiny could have been halted, just long enough so he could see our kits.

I'll bet they will be beautiful, how can they not with him as their father. There's not a day that goes by without me thinking of him, his gray tabby pelt, and his pale blue eyes. I wish he hadn't left…. I know it wasn't his choice. It was the choice of cats that had lived long before us, and I hate them for it.

I feel a sharp pang in my belly, and it hits me… It's time. I call for Dove's Wing as terror raked my body. I didn't know it would be this painful. I feel Dove's Wing concern for me as if it were my own. Then I hear his voice.

"_I'm sorry had to leave, it's not my destiny to stay there with you, it's your time now, to lead your tribe and keep them safe…Stoneteller."_

I feel the first one coming… oh If only he was here, he knew so much about herbs….

I feel the first kit release from my body. A little tom. The second one started to come, the pain was still there but not as horrible as the before.

_This one must be smaller…_ I thought to myself as I felt it trying to fight its way into the world. It came. A small she kit. Then the third and last one came, a tiny little thing, she was much smaller than her brother and sister, but as she wailed I knew she was a fighter.

"_If we had kits together think how brave they would be"_

Those were words I told him after we fought off the eagle. I gaze down at the three little balls of fluff at my belly now. It is time to name them.

I lay the tip off my tail on the tom, a white kit, with gray paws, chest, ears, and tail tip.

"Cloud's Storm" I mew before turning to look at Dove's Wing who nods her head in approval. I then lay my tail on the oldest she kit, a dark grey kit with a black chest.

"Wolf's Heart" I sigh before turning to the smallest of the three. A tiny white she kit with gray tabby patches.

"Jay's Sky"

**Should I continue, or leave it as a one shot?**

**Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers... Sorry it took so long or me to update, I got up in so many other fanfictions I was writing I got really busy. Since I'm still busy with so many other fanfictions I'm writing this will only be a 2 shot, only 2 chapters. If you're bad at math that mean this is the last chapter, so don't expect more from this story. To make up for this story being cut-off so short, I promise i will add 3 chapters the The Moon's call fic I started writing before the end of April. Sorry again guys. :(**

**Many seasons later**

I watch from my den as my tribe shares tongues. I can feel my time drawing near. I hear in in the wind, feel it in the grass, and see it in the reflecting pools. I still have yet to see Jay's wing. He has yet to know about our kits. I don't regret my life though. If I could back in time and fall in love with Jay's wing all over again I would. Even if I knew he was going to leave. My tribe will be in good paws. Jay's sky will make a wise leader. The new Teller of pointed stones.

I watch her now as she plays with her kits. Her first litter. The tribe of endless hunting as Jay's wing called it blessed her with four healthy kits. Falling snow. A pale silver tabby shecat with white chest and amber eyes. Soaring crow. A black tom with blue eyes. Running river. A dark grey tom with white stripes on his belly, paws, and tail. With light green eyes. Then the oldest of the four, Pouncing leopard. A spotted grey tom.

I'm so proud of Jay's sky. She is so courage's. She is just like her father. Bold and wise, never afraid to say what's on her mind, No matter what other cats think of her. Our tribe needs that now. She may have been the smallest of the litter. But everyone sees her now for the strong cat she's become. But no cat see's that more than her mate Swooping Hawk. He knew her for the strength every other cat saw as weakness. He was a good mate to her and a great father to their kits.

Then there's my oldest kit. Cloud's storm. He sure lives up to his name. He grew to be the largest cat in our tribe. The strongest and fastest too. He knew this of course. He was not below boasting however. He has a strong mind and brave heart. But I worry that he will not realize that he has to depend on others too. Not just himself. That he can't handle the weight of the world on his shoulders alone. I hope his mate Hunting shadow can help him through this when I'm gone.

Then there's Wolf's heart. She is of all my kits the wisest. She could have been the next leader if not for her quickness to trust others. She once brought a group of rouges into our dens cause they told her they had no food and nowhere to go. They attacked us in our nests. But our cave guard drove them away. She's too kind for her own good sometimes. But will make a great mother when her and Drowning pool's kits are born. At least her lack of judgment found Drowning pool. He was a loner who we thought was after our prey. But Wolf's heart was quick to trust him and convinced me to let him join the tribe. Now he was the best hunter in out tribe and our cats rarely went to sleep with empty bellies.

I feel my eyes getting heavy. It's time. I crawl to the back of my den for peace. I already told Jay's sky to be prepared for leadership. She told me she wasn't, that she was too young. But I already had made up my mind to make her my successor. I slowly close my eyes and let the darkness over take me.

"Half moon" I hear a familiar voice jar me awake. I look up to see a grey tabby with bkue eyes and stars in his fur.

"Jay's wing" I purr pressing myself against him.

"Our kits are beautiful" He purred.

"You know" I gasped. He purred a laugh.

"I have watched over you for many moons waiting for you" He mewed.

"I love you Jay's wing" I meowed.

"And i love you and our kits. Now that we are among the stars, nothing will ever come between us agian." He promised. I pressed myself into him. We walked off into the distance, fur brushing, tails twined, hearts beating as one. We will stay that way forever too.

**Hope you liked my story. I'm so excited for the last hope to come out. I'm getting it this Friday. And I've heard rumors of Half moon being in it! :)**


End file.
